Before the school, we were
by Kittana
Summary: Okay, so this is an AU kind of fic. This is my first published story on Fanfic, so be gentle. It's follows Pyro from before going to the school, to finally getting there. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

Here you go, guys. This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister and dad. So, with no further ado, I'll let the story do the talking for me. Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Click, clack.  
Click, clack.  
Click, clack.  
Click, clack.  
Click, clack, snatch.  
My head jerked up as a hand entered my field of view and took my lighter. I met a pair of cold blue eyes. The eyebrows were low over them in a scowl. I swallowed hard, already knowing what was coming.  
"Mr. Allerdyce, come with me please." The blue eyes commanded as a hand pulled me out of my desk by my upper arm.  
I maintained my balance, and therefore most of my dignity, as she led me out of the classroom. In the hall she spun around to face me. A very difficult feat for an old woman in high heels.  
"Mr. Allerdyce, I believe we have been over this before."  
"Yes, ma'am." I kept my eyes glued to the lighter she was waving around.  
"Not only is this a distraction in my classroom, but it also isn't even allowed on school grounds. I am afraid you've finally struck out. Report to the principal's office immediately."  
My shoulders slumped as the piece of metal disappeared into her pant's pocket. Taking a deep breath, I turned and headed toward the office.  
"I will call ahead so that they are expecting you." She added before re-entering the classroom.  
"Joy." I mumbled as I trudged down the hall. I rounded the corner and slid down the staircase banister with ease. Heck, I'm already in trouble. Might as well have fun with it. I entered the office with a cocky grin firmly positioned on my face. I leaned against the counter and raised my eyebrows at the secretary.  
"I believe I'm expected. Reservations for one?"  
She raised her own eyebrows, but not in amusement. "St. John Allerdyce?"  
"That's correct! Steven, tell her what she's won!"  
"Go right in, young man."  
I tipped an imaginary hat to her before entering the office. The principal was behind a large oak desk, reading some file. I tilted my head to see the print across the front. Allerdyce, St. John. Great. Keeping my grin, I slid into a seat sideways and hooked my feet over the side. The man glanced up, did a double-take, and set the folder down. He leaned back in his chair, his hands folded in front of his mouth. His name plate was gold and read: Joseph Baggett. I leaned back and put my hands behind my head before looking over at him.  
"Sup, Joe?" I gave him that shit-eating grin.  
The principal pursed his lips and remained silent for a moment. Then he took a deep breath, as if gathering his strength.  
"St. John. I've heard a lot about you."  
"I'll bet."  
"Your teachers are concerned with your performance in class. They say that you don't pay attention, you don't do your work, you don't participate, and you're a distraction to everyone else."  
I arched an eyebrow and smirked. "That it? Really Joe, I've givin' 'em plenty more'n that."  
"And now," the man continued, as if I hadn't even spoken, "I hear that you had a lighter in Mrs. Blake's history class?"  
I held his gaze, but was silent.  
"Do you have anything to say about that?"  
"Yeah." I drawled, shifting to a more comfortable position in the chair. "When am I gonna get that back?"  
"I think that is the least of your concerns, John."  
I narrowed my eyes. "I like that lighter."  
"Then you shouldn't have brought it to school. You know the rules. You're a smart boy, John, and you could succeed in class if you only applied yourself. You could do so many great things."  
I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Just like you, right Joe?"  
The man stiffened and leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk. "I have had just about enough of your insolence, John. Now you listen to me, and you listen good. Things are going to be a lot different around here from now on. You, young man, are going to clean up your act and start working hard."  
"Yes, sir." I interrupted, mocking a salute.  
The principal sighed and looked back down at my file. "The first step is to get in touch with your parents and notify them of our situation."  
My heart stopped beating for a moment and I spun to sit correctly in the chair. "What! Don't you usually just send a note home?"  
"John, we are far beyond the note stage. This is a very serious matter that I need to speak to your parents about."  
The man picked up his phone and scanned the pages for a number.  
"Well, they ain't home." I stated, smirking again. "They both work."  
"I'll leave a message on your machine then."  
"We don't got one."  
"You mean, we don't have one."  
"Yeah, that too." I pushed a lock of hair out of my face. "Look, I'm sorry I brought a lighter to school, and I'm sorrier that I was foolin' around with it in Mrs. B's class. But do ya really gotta call my house? I mean, Mrs. Blake took the thing, so you really don't gotta worry about it any more."  
"I'm sorry, John, but this isn't something that can be put aside. It isn't just the lighter, it's everything else on top of the lighter. Now please be quiet while I use the phone."  
"Fine, but I'm tellin' ya, no one's home."  
I let my head fall backwards onto the top of the chair. Please don't answer the phone. Just let it ring. I closed my eyes as I listened to him dial. I could hear it ringing on the other end. It rang five times before a harsh, "What!", broke into the line and shattered my hope.  
"Mr. Allerdyce?"  
"Yeah, whadda ya want?" The words were loud and slurred. I cringed internally and bit my tongue.  
"Mr. Allerdyce, this is Joseph Baggett, the principal at Michael Adams High School. I'd like to speak to you concerning your son, St. John."  
"What'd that little shit do now?" My Dad demanded, growing even louder.  
Joe's mouth hung open in shock and he looked over at me. I could feel him studying my face. I glanced down, brown eyes meeting brown eyes, but didn't say a word.  
"Hello! Ya still there?!?"  
The principal mentally shook himself and cleared his throat. "Yes, sir. I apologize. I was a bit taken aback by your words. I only called because a situation has arisen surrounding your son. It seems, for reasons unbeknownst to me, St. John brought a lighter to school and was playing with it during history class. We also feel that your son isn't working to his full potential. I thought you would like to be aware of this. Perhaps we can work together to help St. John improve."  
"Right. Look, you take care of that teachin' stuff. It's what we pay you people for after all. I'll take care of this lighter business. Believe me." My Dad sounded much more sober as he finished his threat. Then the line went dead.  
Just like I will when I get home. Crap. The principal looked over at me again, as if waiting for an explanation. I just shrugged my shoulders.  
"I guess he musta gotten outta work early today."  
"John-"  
"Is that it?" I interrupted again, standing up and stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Can I go now?"  
The man sighed and nodded. "Report to your next class. History is over. The secretary will write you a pass."  
I left his room and received the piece of magic yellow paper from a still unamused secretary. I bit my lower lip for a second before putting my smirk back on.  
"Until we meet again." I bowed as I exited the office.  
I thought I might have seen a smile tug at her lips, but it was gone before I could make sure. I walked to my next class slowly. Math. The devil's spawn. Plus my hands were fidgeting for something to mess with. I needed that lighter. Now I'm just gonna have to steal another one on the way home. I rolled my eyes before pushing the door to my class open with a foot. It banged nicely against a filing cabinet, making everyone jump and turn. My cocky grin still in place, I sauntered forward and handed my pass to the teacher.  
"So nice of you to join us, John."  
"I wanted to be fashionably late."  
"I see. Take a seat."  
I slid into the desk, not getting any chuckles and not expecting them. I'm not exactly what you'd call 'liked'. More of a loner, outcast kind of deal. The funny thing is, everyone assumes that a kid chooses to be a loner. They don't. I mean, some might, but I sure as heck didn't. No, more often than not, the kid is forced into it. Then the other students say that he chose it, to make themselves feel better. God, what a load of bull.  
Leaning back in my chair, I let my eyes drift closed. I'm never gonna use this stuff anyway, so why waste my time listening?  
"St. John!"  
I jerked my head up and blinked blurry eyes. Crap. I must've fallen asleep. Now the kids were snickering. Wonderful.  
"Wha?" Was about all I could manage.  
"Would you like to come up to the board and do this problem for me?"  
"Rather not. You go ahead. You got it."  
"John . . . come up here."  
I gritted my teeth and pushed myself out of the desk. I moved slowly to the front of the room. Mr. Stevenson placed the chalk in my hand.  
"Go on. Solve the problem."  
He stepped off to the side as I stared at the board. Oh God . . . I don't even know what half these symbols mean! I continued to stare at it, straining my eyes. My palms sweated as the snickers grew. I gripped the chalk tightly and raised my arm to start. Then I just let it fall again. Who am I kiddin'? I am an idiot, just like he says. I turned to Mr. Stevenson and tossed him the chalk.  
"Do it yourself."  
He caught the chalk, but didn't move. I went to my seat, scooped up my tattered backpack and then proceeded to walk out of the classroom. I heard gasps behind me and smirked in satisfaction. Wasn't expecting that, were ya kids? 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! Seems everyone who's seen the story has liked it. Yeah!!! Pats herself on the back. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister and dad. So, with no further ado, I'll let the story do the talking for me. Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I tore through the halls and out the backdoor, escaping into the brisk autumn air. I kicked colorful leaves out of my way as I walked down one of the paths. So . . . what else is gonna go wrong today? Maybe the Hulk can burst out of the bushes and pound me into the dirt. That would be icing on the frickin' cake right about now! I kept moving, putting as much distance between me and the school as I could. As I emerged from the path, I took a sharp left down Main Street and headed toward the nearest convenience store.  
It was open and full of people. Lunch rush. Trying to grab a soda and snack before heading back to work. I slipped in and out of the crowd fairly easily. Worked my way over to the cigarettes and lighters. I snatched a magazine on the way and leaned against the counter to scan it. Slipping a lighter between the pages was easy. It was much harder to unwrap it, though. I got one weird look from this suit-and-tie guy before it finally popped out. I slid it into my back pocket and reshelved the magazine. Then walked out, confident but aloof. No one batted an eye.  
I hung around the street corner for a while, not having anywhere else to go. Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. God, that sounded good. A lighter's like another hand for me. I can't live without one. I stayed there for a few hours, watching the people walk by. Wondering what they were going home to. Finally, I gritted my teeth and started home. School had been out for about 10 minutes when I reached the front door. The shades were drawn and I could hear the TV blaring in the front room. Mustering up the rest of my courage, I opened the door and stepped inside.  
The smell of sweat and stale beer slapped me in the face. I flinched back, recovered, and shut the door. My Dad was sitting in his chair, flipping through the channels. He didn't even move as I walked in. I held my breath and moved to the stairs. I had one foot on the bottom step when he decided to join the rest of the world.  
"What? No hello for your old man?"  
I cursed my luck and looked over my shoulder. "Hi." I mumbled and climbed up another step.  
"I got a call today from your school. Two actually, now that I think about it. They want me to come to some conference about you . . . God damn it! Look at me when I'm talking to you, ya little shit! Get down here!!!"  
I flinched, biting my lip as I retraced my steps to the door. I moved over to stand in front of my Dad. He reached up and grabbed my arm. With a bruising force, he pulled me down so that I kneeled on the floor, my face no more than three inches from his.  
"What the hell were you thinkin'?!?" The old beer rolled off his breath and hit me full in the face.  
My instincts took over and I jerked backwards. My Dad snarled in fury and, with his free hand, smacked me across the face. I hid the wince of pain as he shook me hard.  
"I said, what the hell were you thinkin'?!?" He screamed.  
"I didn't do nothin', I swear. The teacher just flipped out is all. The new principal's a prick anyway."  
Dad backhanded me again and changed his grip to the back of my neck, squeezing that pressure point.  
"You watch your mouth, you piece of shit! Learn to respect your elders! You got that?!?"  
I hissed in pain. "Yes, sir."  
"You worthless son of a bitch, you're just a waste of my time. Why didn't I just drown you when you were a baby? Get out of my sight before I really lose my temper."  
With that, he released my neck and gave me one more smack for good measure. I fell back onto the floor, but quickly scrambled to my feet and up the stairs. My face felt like it was on fire. I walked to my room, kicking an empty beer can out of the middle of the hall as I went. My sister stuck her head out of our bathroom and cocked an eyebrow in my direction. She was putting on her make-up already. Heavy eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick added a few years to her appearance. Calf-high boots, fishnets, a red miniskirt, and a black tube-top completed her outfit. She had one hoop earring in and the other in her hand.  
"What's the matter with you?" She asked.  
"Nothin'."  
"Whatever. Some crap came in the mail for you. I put it on your bed. Ya know, you really should clean that room. You can barely see the floor."  
I glared over at her. "If I clean it, it wouldn't fit in with the rest of the house. You don't like it, stay out of my room."  
"Jeez, touchy, touchy." She put in her other earring and fastened a choker necklace around her throat. "I'm going out. I don't think there's anything in the fridge still, and I'm broke. Have fun."  
With that she picked up a mini backpack-purse and disappeared down the stairs. I sighed and went into my room. She's right. It is a pig sty. I stepped over piles of clothes, trash, and my skateboard to make it to the bed. Well . . . small rooms fill up fast. My room used to be the hall closet. I fell backwards onto my bed. A muffled crunch reminded me of the mail that was waiting. I shifted slightly and pulled it out from under my back. I held them up to try and read the addresses. School . . . school . . . magazine offer . . . bill . . . bill . . . and somethin' else.  
I sat up to look at the mystery letter. It was nice, as far as envelopes go, with gold lettering in the corner. I furrowed my brow in concentration. Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I suppressed a laugh. Gifted Youngsters? Yeah, I think they got the wrong address. For the sake of curiosity, I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter and RSVP form. I set the form down and unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Allerdyce,  
  
I am pleased to tell you that Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters has extended an invitation to you. We invite you to come up to our New York campus and have a look around. Please send the RSVP form as soon as possible to notify us of your arrival date. Housing and meals shall be provided for you and your family.  
  
Congratulations again on your invitation. We look forward to seeing you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Charles Xavier  
  
I leaned back against the wall and pulled out my new lighter. Click, clack. Click, clack. What kinda joke is this? Does this gifted school even exist? Doesn't really matter anyway. Even if this place was real and they wanted me to attend, it was never gonna happen. For many, many reasons. The two most important being: we can't afford it; and Dad would never let me go, let alone visit the campus. But still . . . a real gifted boarding school contacted me. Said they wanted me. I closed my eyes, escaping into a fantasy world for a while. Until Dad called me downstairs again.  
We were out of beer. The end of the world, I'm sure. So, of course, I was sent out to get more. A little difficult, considering I'm 16 and have no money. And stealing beer from a store is much harder than stealing a lighter. I couldn't even bribe someone to buy it for me. I had nothing to bribe with! I walked around our block once or twice, trying to think of a way. Finally, I decided restaurants or bars would be the easiest. Steal one or two from several different places to make up at least a case. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm already on the third chapter. Must say, I'm pretty proud of that. Also, if anyone has any extra time out there, I just put up a new fic called "The Wolves". I think it's good, so go, read, and tell me how it is. Thanks everyone!  
  
Here you go, guys. This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister and dad. So, with no further ado, I'll let the story do the talking for me. Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I started at McDuff's Pub down the street, scoring three bottles almost immediately. The next stop was a few more blocks away at this restaurant. Fairly fancy. I snuck in the back and pulled on a spare waiter's uniform over my clothes. I stopped at a sink and slicked back my hair. Picking up a try, I made my way over to the beverage pick-up. Too many would be suspicious, but no one comes here alone . . .   
"Two John Adams, in the bottle, not opened." I called through the window.  
A man appeared, a confused look on his face. "You serious?"  
"Yeah." I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. "A couple. Said somethin' 'bout germs and stuff."  
The man nodded, disappeared, then came back and placed the drinks on my tray. I turned to leave when a hand on my shoulder pulled me back. Luckily the bottles didn't fall. I glanced behind me at the window guy.  
"You new here or something? Haven't seen you around before."  
"Yeah, first day actually."  
"Ah. A tip then?"  
"Sure, anything!" Be excited and eager. First day on the job.  
"Don't wear jeans next time."  
I looked down at my torn pants and grinned sheepishly. "Right."  
The man leaned forward and flattened part of my damp hair. "Now move it. I'll see you later."  
"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I moved through the crowd.  
Thankfully, the kitchen in a restaurant is incredibly hectic. I was able to slip out with two more beers in my jacket. Okay, at least two more before headin' home. God, this is takin' longer than I thought! I raced down the street, trying to put some distance between each crime. As I was running, I spotted a pick-up truck with a cooler hooked to the back. A quick scan around showed no one close. Sure enough, when I opened it, there were at least three cases worth sitting in the ice.  
A genuine smile flitted across my face as I transferred the cold beers to my coat. I had about five or six packed in when a large hand fell on my shoulder. I spun around to find myself face to chest with a very large, very angry looking man. Twisting out from under his hand, I tried to tear down the street. I got about two steps away before being grabbed and yanked back. The guy threw me into the side of his truck, making me drop and break about three beers in the process. I glared up at him, a look he returned easily.  
He pulled a cigar out of his mouth and blew the smoke down into my face.  
"How many beers ya got in there, kid?"  
"None ya business." I answered hotly.  
The guy slammed me into the truck again and leaned over so that he was in my face. "I'm makin' it my business." He growled.  
My temper flared as I stared into his eyes. It bubbled up inside me like a volcano getting ready to explode. I bit my cheek, wishing so hard it hurt that there was something I could throw at him. Suddenly, the guy's eyes widened and he jumped in pain. He was shaking his hand around which, for some reason, no longer held his cigar. I looked down to see a pile of ashes, still glowing faintly. My eyes darted up to his hand that now sported two severely burned fingers. But, as I watched, the burns grew smaller and then disappeared completely.  
Now, needless to say, I was freaked out. I thrashed against his one handed grip, but he was stronger than I thought. Looking around wildly, I saw a woman approaching us at a run. Please be coming to help. Please be coming to help. God, my Dad's gonna kill me! It was already dark outside and, obviously, I wasn't back with his beers. As the woman neared, I could see her white hair and brownish skin.  
"Logan, what's going on?" She asked. Her voice was soft, flavored with an accent that I couldn't place.  
Oh, wonderful! It's a friend of his.  
"This little punk was stealin' beers from the truck, then he had the balls to go and burn my hand. I swear, I'm about to-"  
"Logan! That's enough." The woman commanded.  
She pulled his raised fist down and gently pushed him away from me. Logan's hand was replaced with her own. Hers didn't hurt, but I definitely wasn't going anywhere. She looked at my face closely, studying it. I shifted uncomfortably, really wanting my lighter and to be as far away from these two as possible.  
"What's your name, boy?" She asked, forcing me to lock eyes with her again.  
Now it was my turn to glare. I thrust my jaw forward defiantly, but kept my mouth shut. She looked a little surprised, but not offended.  
"Storm, give it a rest. He's just some street kid tryin' to snag a few beers for himself."  
"They ain't for me!" I protested before I could stop myself, my temper growing again.  
"Really? Then who they for?" He demanded.  
I opened my mouth, then shut it. Anything I said would sound like a lie anyway. Logan snorted and gave Storm that 'I told ya so' face. She sighed and looked at me again.  
"Will you tell me one thing at least?" She asked.  
"Maybe."  
"How did you burn Logan?"  
I tensed and scowled. "I didn't burn 'im. Ain't my fault the guy wasn't watchin' the butt and let it burn all the way up to his hand. Don't try to blame his stupidity on me."  
"My, what?!?" He snarled, clenching his fists.  
"Stop it! Both of you!" She gave Logan a meaningful look and then turned to me, catching my chin in her hand. "Now, I'm only going to ask you this once more and you had better answer me. Truthfully too, or I'll let Logan have you. What is your name?"  
I swallowed hard, my eyes flicking back and forth between the two. "St. John."  
Storm's eyes light up. "St. John what?"  
"Allerdyce."  
Logan groaned while the woman smiled. "St. John Allerdyce. We've been looking for you."  
"What? Why me? Whadda ya want?!?" All of my muscles tensed and I struggled against her hold again.  
"I believe you received a letter from Professor Charles Xavier." She smiled kindly as I nodded slowly. "I am a teacher at his school. We came to meet you and take you to the campus."  
"Well . . . ya met me, but I ain't goin' to your campus. Now let go of me!" Storm let go and I edged away from her.  
I was ready to sprint when her hushed voice reached my ears again.  
"Don't you want to know what happened to the cigar? How you did that? Yes, you did do that. Aren't you the least bit curious about how Logan healed himself from the burns? Aren't you the least bit curious about what this school has to offer you?"  
I stopped moving and slowly turned to face her again. I took out my lighter. Click, clack. Click, clack. "I did that to the cigar?"  
"Yes."  
My mind was racing by me at about a hundred miles a second. I opened my mouth to answer when someone shouted my name. I spun to see my sister running toward me from some back alley. Her lipstick was smudged and there was a tear in her fishnets. Plus a few additional "beauty marks" on her neck. She stopped next to me, taking a moment to stare my companions. Disregarding them just as quickly, she grabbed my jacket collar and yanked me to the right.  
"Do you have any idea what time it is compared to what time you left?!? Dad's flippin' out! He's gonna tear you up so bad this time, John, you won't be able to hold water!"  
I swore silently. For a second, I had completely forgotten about the beer. How dare I. Looking once more at Storm and Logan, I tore after my sister. I followed her all the way home, to my Father's fist. I guess those two tracked us. My Dad was almost done punishing me when there was a loud knock on the door. He shoved me forward.  
"Well answer it already!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I think I lost a few readers, but I'll keep pushing on. Here is the next chapter, as promised. I hope that it meets everyone's expectations! Be warned, though, this isn't an incredibly Rogue friendly story. Sorry if that upsets anyone.  
  
Also, yeah I know it's an obvious plug, but please also check out my new fic The Wolves. Thanks!  
  
This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister and dad. So, with no further ado, I'll let the story do the talking for me. Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I opened the door slowly. Storm was standing in front of Logan. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Understandable. There was a shallow cut over my right eye, just above the eyebrow and my lip bled sluggishly. My back burned from where his belt had fallen repeatedly.  
"Who the hell is it?!?" My Dad shouted.  
"I don't know." I answered, glaring at them. "They're just sellin' a load of crap."  
"Then tell 'em to get lost! God, do I have to tell you how to do everything, you worthless little shit?!?"  
"We don't want any." I murmured, pushing the door closed.  
Logan stopped it with his foot. "Yeah, ya do." He growled and walked into the house.  
Storm followed, but stayed close to me. She tried to place a hand on my shoulder, but I quickly shrugged it off. Sighing, the woman turned to face my Father.  
"Mr. Allerdyce, we are representatives of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and we would be honored if St. John would join us. We sent a letter, inviting him to visit our campus in New York. Did he tell you about that?"  
"No." My Father's growl rivaled Logan's.  
"Well, we did. And now we have come to take him to show him the facilities. The whole family is invited. Meals and housing are provided. I think it would be a great opportunity for St. John. The school will challenge him and give him a wonderful place to grow and mature."  
"You really want him?"  
"Yes, of course." Storm seemed surprised by the question.  
"Then take 'im. I don't ever want to see him again, the good-for- nothin' son of a bitch. Get the hell out of my house! Now!!!"  
Dad lunged at me, whipping his belt around. One final blow caught my left shoulder, making me grit my teeth in pain. I stumbled out the door, Logan and Storm not far behind. They hustled me into their truck and pulled out of the driveway. I could see my sister in the upstairs window, watching us. I waved at her until I couldn't see her anymore. Then I leaned my head on the cool glass of the window and fell asleep.  
  
When I woke-up again, we were there. The truck wound up a driveway that was surrounded by trees, flowers, and statues. My eyes grew wide as the school building came into view. It was a huge mansion, decked out with all of the fineries. We parked out front and I followed Storm up the steps. Logan drove the car around back. A few students were hanging out on the stairs. They watched us go by, saying hi to Storm and staring at me. I glared back at them, daring them to try something.  
We entered through a pair of huge wood doors. The entrance hall was bigger than my whole house, practically. Storm stopped to talk to a red headed woman. Even more kids milled around in here. A girl and boy off to the side looked deep in conversation. The chick had white streaks in the front of her hair and gloves on. She pointed at me as she spoke to the boy. I scowled and tried to distract myself with something else. I heard them stand up and walk over.  
"Hi!"  
I looked over and down slightly at the girl. She was smiling and had dragged the boy with her. The boy nodded to me, ice blue eyes intensely boring into my own.  
"Hi." I finally mumbled, then looked away.  
"I'm Rogue and this is Bobby. What's your name?"  
I sighed, seeing that she wasn't going to just go away. "John."  
"Nice to meet you, John. Are you going to school here?"  
Shrugging, I returned "Bobby's" stare. "Don't know yet."  
"You should! It's a really great place. Have you met the Professor yet? He's really nice."  
Bobby tugged on Rogue's arm. "Come on. We're going to be late for English and you know how Mr. Summers gets. Good meeting you, John. I hope you decide to come here."  
With that they walked off, Rogue waving until they turned down another hall. I quirked an eyebrow before turning to see if Storm was done. She stood watching me with an amused smile.  
"Making friends already?" She asked.  
"No."  
Storm frowned slightly, but didn't add anything. Instead she started down a corridor that ended in a huge window. She stopped at the second door on the right and knocked.  
"Come in." A voice called.  
It was sophisticated, with what might have been a hint of a British accent. Storm opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I slowly complied, taking in every detail of the room that I could. The voice seemed to belong to a bald man sitting off to the side in a wheelchair. He set down his book and smiled up at us.  
"Ah, Storm, I see you found him." His warm blue eyes sparkled as he looked at the woman.  
"Yes, Professor. Logan found him actually."  
"Very good." His response was hushed as he turned his gaze to me.  
He gained a very probing look on his face as he inspected mine. I shifted uncomfortably, reaching for my lighter. I relaxed slightly when the cool metal was in my hand. I flicked it open once or twice, gaging their responses to it. The professor smiled faintly as I toyed with it.  
"I don't mind you having that as long as you don't burn down my school. Please, have a seat."  
"I'm good." I replied quickly, shifting my weight from foot to foot.  
"Very well then. I assume you received my letter?"  
"Yeah. I think you sent it to the wrong house. I ain't gifted or nothin' like that." I added the last part softly, but he still caught it.  
"Aren't you? My school is not specifically for the academically gifted, St. John. It's more for children like yourself. Children with special abilities."  
I looked over at him, studying him again. "Whadda ya mean, special abilities?"  
"Well . . . to put it simply, I mean mutants. Humans who have an advanced gene in their make-up. Everyone here has one. Storm," He gestured to the woman still standing at the door, "can control the weather. Logan has incredible regenerative capabilities. I myself am telepathic."  
"So why am I here? I ain't a mutant. Am I?"  
The man smiled. "What do you think?"  
I opened my mouth to respond and then closed it. Maybe he's right. This would explain all of the weird things that keep happening to me. How whenever I get really mad, any fires around go haywire. Even Logan's cigar. I sat down hard on a window seat. I looked at the professor and he nodded.  
"Yes. Even the cigar. You were angry enough that you excited your power. It needed a release that could only be found in the embers of Logan's cigar."  
"So . . . I do fire?" I asked, trying to make sense of all of this.  
"Yes, I believe you have the ability to control and manipulate fire."  
I bit my lip, considering the possibilities. Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. Click . . . I paused, looking at the flame dancing on the lighter's tip. I glanced at the professor, then back at the fire. Furrowing my brow, I opened my left hand and stared at the fire. Come on. Jump over. I concentrated. Calling the flame to my hand. Please? With one final push, the fire flew to my waiting palm, forming a ball. It burned in a ball the size of an apple. I closed the lighter, but the flame in my hand didn't disappear. It danced merrily. I could feel the heat, but it didn't hurt, even though the flame was less than an inch from my skin. My mouth hung open in awe. I can really do this?  
Concentrating again, I made the ball grow and shrink. Finally, I made a ball shrink so much that it disappeared. I closed my hand and stared up at Xavier. He smiled.  
"It seems you have quite a natural talent for this. Your control is amazing, especially for someone who just found out about their power. Here, at my school, we teach the students how to control their powers and develop them. They learn to live with their gifts. They are accepted here. Sheltered somewhat from the rest of the world. I would be very happy if you agreed to stay and learn with us, St. John. What do you say?"  
I was still staring at him. All I could manage was a nod. The idea of this . . . it was blowing my mind. I had to sit somewhere for a while and piece it all together. Charles chuckled softly.  
"Storm, why don't you show our new student to his room. That way you will have time to settle in before supper."  
Storm placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and guided me out of the room.  
"It's a lot to take in all at once." She started, breaking the silence.  
"I'm fine." I quickly interrupted her, moving away from her hand.  
"Very well. This is to be your room. I will come by later to show you the dining hall." With that, she left. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews everyone. You've restored my confidence! Okay, here is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it. It may be a little bit longer before I update, but I'll try my best. Sort of hit a small writer's block. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to include them in your review!  
  
This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister and dad. So, with no further ado, I'll let the story do the talking for me. Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. It was huge! There was a large bed on one wall with a dresser opposite. Between them, in front of a large window, were a desk and chair. A closet was to the left of the door. A walk-in closet, I might add. And this is all mine? I don't have a roommate or anything? Sighing, I fell backwards onto the bed. Well . . . at least I don't gotta mess with unpacking. We left before I could grab any of my stuff. I stretched the muscles in my neck and shrugged off my jacket. Sitting up again, I threw it to land on the chair. Maybe this won't be so bad . . .   
  
When dinner time rolled around, I was more than ready. I was at the door in the middle of Storm's first knock. She stepped back in surprise and tried to suppress a chuckle.  
"Eager?" She teased.  
I frowned, not quite sure how I wanted to take that. "I'm just hungry, is all."  
Storm nodded and led the way briskly. I kept pace with her, studying my surroundings as I went. Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. When we finally arrived at the dinning hall, I rushed to get in line. At my house, if you didn't hurry, you didn't eat. I got my meal and sat at an unoccupied table in the far corner. I shoveled half of my dinner in before forcing myself to slow down and actually taste it. I watched Rogue and Bobby enter as I chewed on a bit of chicken. They both got their food and started looking around for someone.  
I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to my tray. I was quickly interrupted by the banging of a tray on my table. My head whipped up and I tightened my hands into fists until I saw who it was. Rogue smiled gleefully at me as she sat down. Bobby gently lowered his tray and himself next to her.  
"Hi, John! I'm so glad to see you again!" She practically squealed with excitement.  
I shuddered internally. What are these guys, the frickin' welcome committee? "Hi. Whadda ya want?"  
She sat back, confusion etched into every feature of her face. Bobby supplied an answer in her unusual silence.  
"We saw you sitting here by yourself and figured you'd enjoy some company. It's hard coming to a place where you don't know anyone and trying to fit in right away. Of course, if you don't want us here, we'll leave. We didn't mean to intrude."  
I paused, holding back a snide remark and studied the boy's eyes. He had this innocent, straightforward air about him. Naïve, but wise at the same time. I set down my fork and brushed the hair out of my face.  
"I don't care if ya stay. Just thought ya wanted somethin'."  
Bobby grinned and shook his head. Rogue, having finally snapped out of her shock-induced trance, began talking about everything and everyone. I shoulda guessed she was a gossip. The girl chattered on and on, while Bobby and I ate our meals in silence. Didn't seem to phase her none. Kept right on going, only stopping to breathe every few minutes.  
I took this opportunity to look over the rest of the students and teachers at this place. A boy and girl sat off alone, talking and holding hands. His hair was a shade darker red than hers and he kept his sunglasses on even inside. Rogue followed my gaze each time I watched someone new and told me everything she knew about them. She kept this up throughout the meal. Mostly being polite, but occasionally she'd slip and start ripping apart one of the other mutants. She caught herself, though, blushing appropriately and quickly changing the subject.  
One example was when my eyes were caught by a rougher looking boy. He had reddish-brown hair with a bandana tied around his forehead, almost like a sweat band. It kept most of the hair out of his face, save a few stray bangs. The guy wore jeans and an old T-shirt. His shoes looked worn, but not falling apart. Over all of this, he had on a brown leather trench coat and black gloves with the fingertips cut off. The boy was walking with a slight swagger, shuffling a deck of cards as he moved around the room.  
Rogue caught my glances in his direction and scowled.  
"That's Gambit. His real name's Remy LeBeau, but no one really calls him that. Don't even waste your time on him. Just some gutter rat that the Professor picked up in New Orleans. A real jerk, if you ask me. Just stay away from him."  
I arched an eyebrow and looked up at him again. When I looked, I found him staring straight at me. I did a double-take. His eyes were one of the weirdest things I'd ever seen. The pupils were black, but the iris' were a glowing red. Not neon sign glowing, but they definitely glowed a little. Plus, where the eyes should have been white, there were black also. The man smirked and nodded a greeting. I nodded back, a guarded look in my eyes. Gambit winked before flipping the cards so that they went high over his head and landed in his other hand, behind his back. Then he kept moving across the room.  
Rogue huffed. "What was that all about?"  
Bobby remained silent, but he had watched the exchange intently. He had on the face people use when they're trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle. And that face was aimed at me. I shifted once in my seat before getting up and taking my tray.  
"Well, it's been a blast. Let's do this again sometime." The sarcasm dripped from my voice. It was a bit heavier than I had intended, but not much.  
With that I turned away from them, handed in my tray, and exited the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I moved through the halls, storing everything I saw away to think about later. Walking around, I got more than my fair share of stares. God, being the new kid sucks! I glared at those I caught staring too long. Or staring at all, for that matter. I picked up the pace, trying to find the way back to my room. At least I could be alone in there. I quickly rounded a corner and slammed into someone. I fell backwards, knocking out my breath for a second. Shaking my head, I glanced up to see who I had struck.  
Gambit flipped himself back up to his feet. He brushed off his duster before fixing me with his strange eyes. Smirking, he offered me a hand. I took it, allowing him to help me back to my feet. Gambit cleaned off my shirt and arched an eyebrow.  
"Always make dis kind of first impression, homme?"  
His voice was coated with a Cajun accent. It was like nothing I'd ever heard before. I took a step away from him and shook my head.  
"'Course not. 'Sides, we've already had a first impression. In the lunch room."  
He scoffed and leaned on the wall. "Righ'. Dat wasn' an impression, mon ami, dat was a sizin'-up glance. First impressions include words."  
"Oh . . . "  
I don't know what I looked like, but it must have been good, 'cause he started laughing. When he could finally breathe again, Gambit swept his arms back into a bow.  
"I'm Gambit, by de way. Who you?"  
"John."  
"John? What kinda name is dat? What's your power?"  
"I . . . I control fire."  
"Ah . . . dat's tricky . . . don't really strike me as a Blaze or Spark . . . how 'bout Pyro? Bon?"  
"Pyro?"  
"Oui, Pyro."  
I like the sound of that. It's like I could go off at any minute. "Okay."  
"Trés bon. You stayin'?"  
"Think so."  
"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you around, Pyro. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You might need dis."  
With that he flipped a small, glinting object at me. I caught it and opened my hand to see my lighter. I snapped my head up to lock eyes with him. Gambit smirked and winked.  
"Auvoir, mon ami."  
I watched him walk away. Maybe it won't be so bad. I just made a friend, I think . . . Yeah, I think so. Maybe he can teach me how to do that. I'll ask next time I see 'im.  
  
And I was right. I had made a friend. Seemed every time I turned around, Gambit was there. Giving me tips, teaching me little tricks, making me laugh. And I returned the favor, as much as I could. At least I could always get him laughing. He was the only one I really felt comfortable around, despite (or maybe because of) Rogue's many attempts. Classes sucked! I couldn't catch on or keep up. Most of the time I didn't even go. Gambit and I would go off into the woods together. He taught me how to fight with a staff, pickpocket, and even speak a little French.  
I remembered all to well how bad school was before. So, rather than humiliate myself like I did back home, I just didn't go. The mansion and grounds were huge, so it was fairly easy to avoid getting caught. Gambit went most of the time, but he was older and didn't have as many classes to go to. Besides, he could show up only on test days and still pull off good grades. I hated him for that and told him so on many occasions.  
He would just chuckle and shove my shoulder. It was fun. I would hang out with Gambit all day and work on my power in the evening. I had to meet with the Professor to do so, just in case the fire got out of hand. I learned quickly: calling fire to me, putting it out, and even forming it into different things. Pretty soon I could build things out of the flame if I concentrated enough.  
During one session, I had just finished creating a fire clone of Professor Xavier when Storm busted in. I jumped as the door flew open and lost control of the flames. I struggled to control it, forming it into a huge ball and then extinguishing it. A large circle of carpet was charred black. I glared at the woman and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Whadda you want?" I demanded, angry that she had ruined my creation.  
"St. John, be respectful. What can I do for you, Storm?" Xavier rotated his chair to study his friend.  
"Charles, I need to speak with you. Alone." She gave me a pointed look.  
Throwing my hands up into the air, I stormed out of the room. I could barely keep myself from lighting her head on fire. Going to my room, I stayed up for several more hours, making miniature as well as life size people before falling asleep.  
  
The next morning, I was up and dressed, getting ready to set out with Gambit when a knock sounded at my door. I glanced at the clock in surprise. He's never on time, let alone early. Who the heck could that be? I moved over and opened the door. A girl stood there, hand raised to knock again. She lowered it and crossed her arms over her chest. Raven black hair fell to her waist and deep brown eyes sparked with frustration. I furrowed my brow in confusion.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Are you Pyro?" She demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
"You're coming with me." She stepped out of the doorway, completely ignoring my question, and stared expectantly at me.  
"No, I ain't." I moved to close the door, but she stopped it with a hand.  
"Yes. You are. You can walk or I can drag you, the former probably being much more dignified. Now move."  
"Who the heck are you? Where are you gonna take me?" I jumped away from the door she forced open and snatched the lighter from my back pocket.  
"My name is Blade. And we're going to a study room downstairs."  
Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. "Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. "Your point?"  
"That would be a perfectly good reason if you knew any better."  
Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. "So give me another one."  
Exhaling loudly in frustration, Blade sprang forward, snatched my lighter, and danced out of reach. "If you keep doing that, I'm really gonna get irritated. Now do us all a grand favor and shut up. Let's go."  
I just stood there, shocked. Who the heck does she think she is?!? No one takes my lighter. No one! I spun around, grabbed a staff Gambit made me, and went into attack position. I gritted my teeth and glared at the woman.  
"Oh, this is cute." She commented dryly.  
I swung at her as hard as I could. She twisted away. Then, a dagger sprang out of her sleeve and she cut the staff in half. Spinning, she side- kicked me into the wall and laid the knife to rest at the base of my throat. I froze, swallowing hard.  
"Now listen up." She growled, moving in close to my face. "When I tell you to do something, you do it. Following me was a reasonable request, I think. Shouldn't have been that hard to do. And if you ever attack me again, I swear you'll end up losing a limb. Got it?"  
"Yes ma'am." I managed to choke the words out after a second.  
"Let's. Go." 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, due to requests (now I feel awesome! thanks Raven), here is another chapter of my fic. Sorry, but it's a bit short due to the demand for updates.  
  
Also, yeah I know it's an shameless plug, but please also check out my new fic The Wolves. Thanks!  
  
This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister and dad. So, with no further ado, I'll let the story do the talking for me. Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I followed her out hesitantly. Blade pocketed my lighter and with a smooth flick of her wrist, the dagger disappeared. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but kept walking. Where the heck did that come from? When we reached the staircase, she hurried down, her pace brisk. I waited until she was most of the way down before sliding on the banister railing. Blade arched an eyebrow at me as she reached the bottom. I shrugged and tried a weak smile. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. But which eye-roll is it? Amused or disgusted? I can't tell with here . . . I don't like that.  
We turned down several halls and were almost to the study rooms when I heard the familiar swishing of shuffling cards. Gambit rounded a corner at the end of the corridor and swaggered down the hall. He raised a hand in greeting, but his eyes were on my 'guard'. The boy smiled down at her, placing the cards in his duster pocket.  
"Bonjour, mon ami."  
"Hey." I mumbled.  
He gave me a pointed look, but I ignored it.  
"So . . . aren' you gonna introduce me to your new friend?" He finally asked, his eyes never leaving her face.  
I sighed and shrugged. "Gambit, Blade. Blade, Gambit. Happy?"  
Gambit swept himself into a very low bow, coming up with a grin on his face. He gently took her hand and kissed it.  
"A pleasure to meet you, chere."  
Blade cocked an eyebrow and plucked her hand back. "Sure . . . " She drawled, looking the boy over. "Now, if you don't mind, we have some place to be."  
"And where is dat?" Gambit pushed, accusing me with a look, as if I had been hiding her in my closet this whole time.  
The woman closed her eyes, praying for strength. "A study room, if you must know."  
"Pyro studies?"  
I glared at my friend and gave him the 'knock-it-off-before-I-burn- you-into-a-neat-little-pile-of-ashes' look. Yeah . . . not many people give that look, but whatever.  
"He will now. I'm his tutor."  
"You his what?"  
"You're my what?!?" I shouted in anger over Gambit's laughter. "No, you ain't."  
"Aren't. And yes, I am."  
With that, she grabbed my arm and shoved me into the nearest vacant room. She shut the door and stood in front of it. I could still hear Gambit howling as I whirled around to glare at the woman. Blade returned it far too easily.  
"You are not my tutor!"  
"Yes, I am."  
"I don't need no tutor! Got it?!?"  
"No, you need a jailor to get you to class every day, but thankfully I wasn't volunteered for that job. I got stuck with this one, so get use to it. I'm your tutor, and while I'm around, you will learn."  
"No fuckin' way!"  
Blade's hand moved quicker than I expected, reaching over and smacking me upside the head.  
"Watch your mouth, kid. Now sit down. We've got a lot to cover today."  
"I ain't-"  
"I said sit!" With that, she forced me down into a chair at the table.  
Surprisingly strong for so small a girl. With a loud smack, a textbook landed in front of me. George Washington stared up at me, so I assumed history. Logical assumption. I pushed it away and leaned back in the chair, arms crossed. Blade retrieved the book, opening it in front of herself this time. She sat on my right, ready to keep me in the seat. I scowled at her, itching to trap her in a little flame box. She's still got my lighter. Reading my face correctly, Blade crossed her own arms.  
"Hate me all you'd like, but you will learn this material. Now, read the first paragraph on this page." I stared down at the book now in front of me again for a few minutes. "Out loud." She added.  
Probably to make sure I actually do it. Rolling my own eyes this time, I leaned further back in the chair. "If wanna hear what's in the book so much, read it yourself." I growled, glaring over at her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Well, here's chapter 8.  
  
As a note, when you see words inclosed with colons (ie. :Hello:), that means that the words are being communicated telepathically. Obviously used by the Professor. All right. That's all I had to say. Also, a thanks to everyone for their great reviews and everyone that read my other fanfic (cough The Wolves cough). That one doesn't seem to be getting too much traffic. Hm . . . subject matter or quality? Don't know. Won't worry about it for now. Carry on! Enjoy reading!!!!  
  
This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister, Dad, and the character Blade.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The woman returned my glare, her eyes burning with fury.  
"Listen, kid. This isn't my idea of a fun-filled afternoon either. So why don't you just make it easier on both of us and do the work. That way we can both get out of here a lot faster."  
"I should draw it out and make you suffer." I mumbled under my breath.  
Blade shoved herself away from the table with an exasperated sigh. "Damn it! Why can't you just do what you're told for once?!"  
I quirked an eyebrow over at her. "Watch your mouth. This is a school."  
The woman froze before turning slowly to face me. Her face was colored with disbelief. She walked back over to me and crouched down until she was about an inch from my face.  
"You're really not too bright, are you, kid?"  
The fire inside of my chest started to burn again, just like it had when I met Logan. It raged against my guards, burning my skin from within.  
"'Course I'm 'bright'. I just don't wanna read your stupid book. And stop calling me kid! The name's Pyro! You'd do well to remember it."  
Blade laughed through her nose. "Wow. Getting a little big for our britches, aren't we? You've got a long way to go before I waste anytime remembering you."  
She moved gracefully back to her seat and practically floated into it. "Now. Let's get back to work. Read the first paragraph."  
"No." My voice was soft but forceful.  
"I said, read the paragraph."  
"And I said, no!"  
"Read this paragraph or you'll find yourself breathing through a new hole. Do we understand each other?"  
The glint of metal in her hand drew my attention. I flicked my eyes down to see a small dagger nestled in her palm. I swallowed hard and sat back in my chair. This chick's gotta go. Giving her a measured look, I reached out and snatched the textbook. Okay. First paragraph. That's not so bad. Furrowing my brow, I stared intently at the book. My eyes blinked rapidly, as if protesting the strain I was putting on them. Blade sat by, silent. But I could feel her studying the top of my head. I hunched further over the book, making myself as small as possible. She still didn't say anything. I drew my lower lip into my mouth and chewed on it nervously. All right. I can do this. Come on, John, concentrate! I could practically hear all of my old teachers as if they were sitting next to me. 'St. John, you're not really trying.' 'Come on John, this is simple.' 'What is it now, Mr. Allerdyce? Are you being a troublemaker again?'  
I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I continued to stare at the book wordlessly. Panic began to grow in my chest, making my heart race. I could feel my breath quickening as my palms started to sweat.  
"Pyro? What are you-"  
I didn't wait to hear the rest of her question. I threw myself away from the table, causing the book to fall in the process. My chair toppled over and I fell with it. My leg had gotten caught in one of its rungs. Blade jumped out of her own chair, but I scrambled back and out the door. Running as fast as I could, I burst from the building and into the surrounding woods. I ran until my lungs were on fire and my legs felt like jelly. Falling to the ground under a tree, I rested my head against the trunk. When I could finally control my breathing again, I sat up and glanced around. This is definitely farther than Gambit and I have ever gone.  
Off to my left, something that could only be a fence loomed against the trees. Everything else was peaceful and quiet. Over my head, a few birds moved among the tree branches, but none seemed brave enough to start a song. I buried my face in my hands as the day's events came swarming back to torment me. Why did I ever come here? There's nothing for me here! All I've done is make a fool of myself. And now she's gonna go tell everyone.  
:No, she isn't: A voice broke into my thoughts.  
I looked around wildly, scrambling against the leaves and pushing my back up against the bark of the tree as tight as I could.  
"Who's there?!?" I yelled, not seeing anyone in the foliage.  
:You needn't shout, my boy. I can hear you just fine when you think it. This is Professor Xavier, to answer your question.:  
:Professor, how are you . . . right. You're telepathic.:  
I could practically feel him chuckle in my mind.  
:Yes, St. John. I am.:  
Bitting my lip again, I closed my eyes and concentrated. :Well, whadda ya want?:  
:Why did you run? Blade only wants to help you.:  
:'Cause you made her.: The accusation felt hot in my mind.  
:She won't tell anyone.:  
:She told you!: I countered, glaring at nothing. :What's to say she ain't gonna tell others? Have a good laugh about it durin' lunch.:  
:Because she isn't like that. Trust me. Come back to the institution where we can discuss this face to face.:  
I levered myself up from the ground and brushed off my pants. :Fine. But she still has my lighter.:  
The Professor's smile flew across my mind, feeling like a warm summer night breeze. :I will see what I can do about that.: 


	9. Chapter 9

All right everyone, please don't kill me! I haven't updated in forever because we were moving to a new house. Woo-hoo!!! And I didn't have access to a computer. So, needless to say, I have chapters up the wazoo written in notebooks, but nothing on disk. So here is the next long awaited chapter.

This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister, Dad, and the character Blade.

Chapter 9

When I got back, I went straight to Xavier's office. I kept my eyes concentrated on the ground as I hurried past the others students. I breezed by Gambit, ignoring the fact that he was about to say something. Catching a glimpse of the puzzlement that decorated his face, I forced myself to keep moving. I flung the Professor's door open and slammed it shut behind me. Xavier, of course, knew I was coming, but Blade jumped at the noise. I scowled at her presence, but realized there was nothing I could do about it.

"Welcome back . . . Pyro, is it now?"

"Yeah."

"Very good. Please have a seat, Pyro. This is something we really need to discuss."

I lowered myself into the chair, images of my old principal flashing in my mind. _God, he was such a prick_. I didn't stop myself from thinking it and realized my mistake too late. My head whipped up to see Xavier's reaction. His soft smile was still in place and his eyes were still warm and inviting. I forced myself to relax, shifting slightly in the seat.

"So now what?" I demanded, the silence getting on my nerves.

"Now," Charles' smile grew, to reassure me, "we talk about what exactly happened in the study room."

"I didn't wanna be there, so I left. Simple as that." I replied, moving to stand up.

The Professor sighed and tapped the side of his head, near the temple. I groaned and fell back into the chair.

"Don't ya gotta ask permission before goin' into someone's head like that?"

"I normally do. And I didn't read your mind, yet. You were practically broadcasting the fact that you were lying. It was very hard to ignore." The last sentence was almost said as a comfort, triggered by my deepening frown.

"Shit." I murmured, crossing my arms tightly over my chest. "I hate school."

"Then why are you going to one?"

His question surprised me, causing me to sit up straight in the chair. "What?"

"I said, then why are you going to one?"

"'Cause . . . well . . . I go to the classes I like. They just ain't any of the academic ones. 'Sides, when am I ever gonna use that stuff? That book **she** gave me is useless! Except, maybe, for a doorstop."

"But you do need to know how to read." Blade broke in, standing up from her chair. "And since you aren't able to do that, than you obviously have more to learn."

"I can read!" I shouted, jumping up from my own chair.

"Then read that." She pointed to a framed sheet of paper over the Professor's desk.

I fidgeted and bit my lip. "I said I can read. Just takes me a little longer than some people."

Charles looked at Blade and nodded. "Yes. I believe that might be a reasonable solution. Are you volunteering?"

The woman's face darkened and her scowl almost broke it in two. "That is not what I was saying, Xavier."

"I think it would be good for you. Both of you." The Professor's eyes swept the room to include me in the conversation once again.

"What?" I demanded, made anxious by their silent decision. "What's a reasonable solution?"


	10. Chapter 10

Did everyone enjoy my little cliff hanger? God, I'm good. And so evil. Just kidding. I won't make you wait any longer if you even bothered to read this little intro. Enjoy!

This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister, Dad, and the character Blade.

Chapter 10

I grumbled and cursed under my breath as I stuffed a pair of jeans in my backpack. _Of all the dumb things to do . . . _Letting out a growl that even Logan would've been proud of, I threw my shoe across the room. It hit the wall with a resounding 'thud'. The noise echoed through my near-empty room. Next door, someone stumbled outside and knocked on my door.

"Not right now. Busy hangin' myself." I called.

A gasp and someone ramming their shoulder against my door. I stifled a chuckle and made my way slowly over. Flipping the lock, I pulled the door open just as they were charging. Bobby fell into the room, landing face first at my feet.

"Please, won't you come in?" I asked dryly.

Bobby levered himself up and dusted off his pants. He glanced around the room. _Probably looking for a knose_. The boy fixed me with a level glare.

"Don't even joke about that kind of thing, John. You have us all worried."

I shrugged and went back to packing. Bobby moved over to my side and watched silently for a few moments.

"You leaving?" His question escaped in a hushed whisper.

"I wish." I moaned, zipping up the pack with a sense of growing dread. "I gotta go off with some freak-show. Intensive learning, or something like that. More like cruel and unusual punishment, if you ask me."

The boy quirked an eyebrow, waiting for me to explain further. I sighed and let my knees buckle. I fell onto my bed, the air rushing out of the mattress with a 'fwhoo'.

"I have to spend a week or so up in this cabin in the forest. With some chick, I don't know and don't particularly **want** to know."

"What for?"

I paused and snapped my head around to stare at Bobby. My heart rate quickened as I realized how close I was to telling the boy everything. Letting him see the real me. I recovered eventually, securing a cocky grin on my face. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't really know. Maybe this won't be so bad. Girl? In a secluded place? And me? Sounds like a grand ol' time."

Bobby rolled his eyes, feigning disgust. "Okay. As long as you aren't really gonna hurt yourself, I'm going back to studying. I'll see you later?"

I shrugged again, trying to act casual. "Yeah. Whatever."

The boy gave me a half-hearted wave over his shoulder and left the room. I hurried to shut the door and then flopped backwards on the bed. _Jesus. Talk about close calls. It's almost too easy to screw up around here. I don't care what the hell they think. Wish they'd all just leave me alone. 'Specially Xavier and his little crew of do-gooder teachers_. Pushing myself into an upright position, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. My hands twitched, longing for a lighter. The touch of cool metal on my increasingly sweaty palms. _I never shoulda come here. It was all a big mistake. They don't want me here, either. That's why their sending me away to this cabin with Blade. _I let a humorless laugh leak from my chest. _She probably hates me the most. Plus, she's gotta deal with me all the time now. That's gotta suck for her._

Another knock exploded on my door before it was thrown open. Blade leaned her head in, fixing me with an icy glare.

"Come on. I want to get this thing over with. Sooner we get there, the sooner you learn, and the sooner we can come home."

"Home? Where's that again?" The woman settled back on her heels at my questions. "This is just a fuckin' school." _Just like all the rest._

Blade's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I thought I told you to watch your mouth, kid."

"And I thought I told you to fuck off."

I could practically hear the sharp intake of air as my words hit her. Then, before I could react, she sprang forward and shoved me to the ground. Straddling my waist, the woman held a knife against my throat. I froze, my breath caught in my chest. She seemed to fight to gain control of herself. Her eyes were a wild, golden yellow that bore into my soul. She squeezed them shut, seeming to battle with something internal. When she finally opened them again, they had returned to their usual brandy-brown color. Blade sat back, shifted her weight and removed the dagger. A small droplet of blood snaked its way down my neck. _The very tip of her knife musta broke the skin_. Flicking her eyes from the scratch to my face, Blade gracefully flipped backwards away from me. I fought to draw in a deep breath.

"I said, come on. Don't make me tell you again."

I nodded dumbly, scrambling to my feet.

"This is going to be a **long** week." I heard her mutter as she stalked out of my room. _You have no idea. _


	11. Apologize

Hey guys,

Listen, I just want to apologize for the incredible lack of posting. I just moved and have been trying to settle in at college. Creativing writing major, so I've been kept really really really really really really really really REALLY busy. I should have the next chapter up in just a little bit. I want to thank everyone for their patience.

Kittana


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the HUGE delay. College is draining all of my creative juices, I swear! Well, hopefully there are still some readers out there. Enjoy!

This is an AU fic for the X-men movie characters. I don't own any of the Marvel character. Though, I do own John's sister, Dad, and the character Blade.

Chapter 11

I let my hand drift out of the open window. The wind played through my fingers. Letting out a sigh, I glanced over at Blade again. She was gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white. _Hm…what is she, nervous?_ It almost looked more like she's fighting with herself, but I let it go. I looked out the window again and let the breeze push back my hair. _Just stick it out, John. Just a few weeks. Then you can get back to your normal life. Normal? Did I just call my LIFE normal? That's a fuckin' joke._

I pursed my lips and started to whistle. I could practically hear another one of Blade's nerves snapping.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" _Why not? If this is gonna be hell for me, might as well make it hell for her too._

"You know what."

"Nope. I'm clueless. Teach me, oh, wise one."

Without missing a beat, Blade reached over and smacked me upside the head. I did a double take and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ya know, you hittin' me is gonna get real old, real fast."

"Funny. I still find it highly amusing."

I almost think that I see the faintest trace of a smile on the woman's face, but it's gone when I try to look closer. She's back to concentrating on her driving. _Great. Now I'm with a girl that can't drive and likes to hit me. Peachy._

I reached into my back pocket, going for my lighter, when I realized that she still had it. Drawing my bottom lip into my mouth, I send up a silent prayer to whoever might be listening. Okay. _Let's see if Gambit's any kind of a teacher_. I inched my hand over to Blade's hip pocket and slowly slide a finger inside. She shifted slightly, but didn't seem to notice. I eased the lighter out and into my own lap before she noticed. Smiling to myself, I rubbed my finger against the warm metal. _Score_.

"Do you think you're pretty slick, or something?"

I look over in surprise. "Huh?"

"I asked if you think you're slick. I mean, you really expect me to not notice you thrusting your hand into my pocket?"

"Wha! I didn't…I wouldn't call it, thrusting…."

"You're as sloppy as a virgin with a stripper and a can of whipped cream."

She actually laughed at this and I slumped back in my seat.

"I got it, didn't I?"

"'Cause I let you. Figured you could use the confidence. But then, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. It was just too hilarious."

I turned away from her and tried to block out her mocking laughter. _ I swear to God, when we get to wherever we're going, I'm going cook her to a black crisp and then drive away in her car. WITHOUT white knuckles._


End file.
